


Flip is a closet cuddler

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Headcannon- flip is a closet cuddler. He hates PDA but when it's just the 2 of them he is hesitant at first especially the first time the reader sleeps over but he ends up not being able to keep his hands off them





	Flip is a closet cuddler

You can’t help but want to snuggle up to Flip. He’s like a giant woodsman teddy bear you made at build a bear.

When you meet him for lunch or dinner (if he’s working late), you can’t wait to wrap your arms around him and press your face into his broad chest just to smell the slightest bit of his cologne left from the morning, mixed with coffee and cigarettes.

He gently pulls you away from him, ever the one for decorum, and says not here baby. 

You know he’s trying to be professional and to keep from being teased by the guys when you leave.

You notice when you whine and slowly let go he has that glimmer in his eye and the corner of his mouth has barely turned up into a grin.

As soon as you agree to stay at his house, it’s over. 

He starts by resting his hand at the small of your back when you are dishing out dinner he had picked up somewhere. 

He moves his chair to sit by you at his tiny table, his large hand resting on your knee as he eats.

He then has his arm around you and is stealing kisses as you two work to clear the table.

The real cuddling starts when you two sit down to watch t.v.

He’s nuzzling into your neck. Stealing soft kisses here and there. 

Flip has you wrapped in his arms and is smoothing your hair until you decide to get up and grab a drink from the kitchen. He whines and playfully won’t let you go. 

“So I can’t cuddle you at work but when I want to grab a drink, you won’t let me go…” He just grins and hums and says “Nope. You’re stuck here forever.”

You don’t mind because he really is like your own life sized teddy bear and you couldn’t be more content to sit and cuddle him for the rest of the night.


End file.
